


love me, leave me

by happywinks



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Beta, like really REALLY light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywinks/pseuds/happywinks
Summary: the sound was drowned out by the bullet train that pierced the conversation. it reminded karma of bullets (hence he name, he guessed). they pierced the air with immense speed, and could make as much sound as a bomb or they were completely silent. sometimes you could see them coming, many at a time, from a machine gun. sometimes there was no warning, like shooting a pistol at 12:00. like many things, bullets had different properties, made of different things or had different weights and shapes. but most bullets never changed trajectory. they come for you, straight, like an arrow, but faster and smaller.orkarma is scared that nagisa is going to break up with him. he's met with a different surprise instead.// lowercase intended
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 85





	love me, leave me

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this in my drafts! and then i saw that ao3 was going to delete it and i hadn't made a backup, so i decided why not and published it! this fic was initially longer, but then i figured that a bunch of it was really just filler so i deleted like half of it (rip)  
> hope y'all enjoy!

“karma kun.” 

“yes nagisa?”

“i think-”

the sound was drowned out by the bullet train that pierced the conversation. it reminded karma of bullets themselves. they pierced the air with immense speed, and could make as much sound as a bomb or they were completely silent. sometimes you could see them coming, many at a time, from a machine gun. sometimes there was no warning, like shooting a pistol at 12:00. like many things, bullets had different properties, were made of different things or had different weights and shapes. but most bullets never changed trajectory. they come for you, straight, like an arrow, but faster and smaller.

karma had been dreading this moment for the majority of this year. high school relationships never really go too far, he thought.

“did you catch that? karma?” 

nagisa waved his hands frantically in front of karma’s face. 

“no, i didnt, sorry”

no point in delaying the inevitable but it works sometimes anyways.

“i think you should move in with me” nagisa blurted out, a blush covering his face at the embarrassment of having to repeat such an intimate sentence.

“you what?”

“please tell me you heard me that time." when met with an empty expression, nagisa quickly diverted the topic, "actually, nevermind it’s ok, let's get going. we’ll miss our train.”

“you want us to move in together?”

“yes? its okay if you say no i'm fine with that”

karma looked at nagisa in utter shock. 

“uh yeah its cool, ill move my stuff over soon.” karma spluttered, “look we’re going to miss our train ahaha...”

“what’s wrong?”  
“i mean… i kind of thought youweregoingtobreakupwithmeorsomething” karma mumbled. it was so quiet that if the station was any louder or fuller, nagisa would have no idea what karma was saying, and he said it so fast that most people wouldn't catch it even if he’d said it louder and slower.

nagisa just laughed.

“we’ve been dating for 7 years, karma.”

“well yeah, but maybe you got bored or something-”

“ah but are you actually okay with moving in with me? i mean you don’t have to, i won't force you.”

“no! we should!”

“thank you, karma.”

“i should be the one thanking you.”

“somehow it feels like we just started dating-” nagisa giggled. “is it okay to continue with this embarrassing atmosphere?”

it was karma's turn to laugh this time.

it was going to be okay. relationships were full of misunderstandings, he figured, but he loved nagisa, and nagisa loved him.  
in fact, things couldn't be better.

**Author's Note:**

> im a sucker for karmagisa fluff. i think this was originally going to be an actual breakup fic but i can't bring myself to write angst about these 2 so i kinda changed the story midway. hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> i was originally going to call this bullets, but then a song called love me or leave me came up on shuffle (its by day6) so i decided to call this fic love me, leave me instead.  
> i have so many karmagisa drafts lmao help.  
> im working on another fic right now! it's longer than my usual fics haha, idk if i'll finish it...  
> see you soon!


End file.
